


Moonlights Kiss

by Over_write



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling at the Campfire, F/M, Kiss in the Moonlights Embrace, Kissing, Leibniz Dimension, Nefarian as Resistance Leader, Resistance Leader Au, Romance, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: Another Fanfiction, taking place in my Resistance Leader AU,, in which Serpine has changed into a better man and leads the Resistance against the Ruleship of Mevolent..Now what if, Harmony and him fell in love and they share one moment together under the blue veil of the clear full moon, hovering peacefully over the in-fog encased Forbidden Forest..Find out!
Relationships: Harmony/Nefarian Serpine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Moonlights Kiss

A night like every other, that it set the Forbidden Forest into its slumbering darkness, with the full moon illuminating the tight tree's green crones and blueish spots of wild grass, the gaps of the tree's voluminous leaves would let its invisible gleams shine through, while thousands of stars covered the clear night sky into an ocean of sparkling Shimmers and falling veils.

Shining, glistening in all shades of purple, blue and green colors beside the glowing moon, alike the beauty of the white fog, peacefully hovering over the moonlit grass, shimmering in an ocean, full of of galaxy colors.

And stillness, utter stillness, that ruled over this forgotten place, no whistling of a wind, no rustling of the motionless trees, no twittering of the autumn birds, no sound, that dared to break its slumbering stillness, the Crepuscular were too quiet to disturb with their invisible movements, as they **lurked** in their kingdom of shadows, while their counterparts, the animals of the day, the diurnal were hidden away inside their safe lairs..

..Sleeping over the dangerous beauty of the night, like the Resistance, deep inside this feared place, did, built on a vacant space of land, the Forest had offered them, filled by now darkened and poor yarn tents, protecting its sleeping citizens from the heavy rain-falls, the innocent clouds so often banned the forest to, while a single source of light, the eternal flame kept on eternally shining in the centre of their silenced camp, brightly in its shading and glimmering red, that it was the only light to disturb the smoothness of the night, surrounded by the forest shadowed, ever-lasting ocean of trees.

A vacant place, that those fighting rebellions searched for custody at, trying to hide from the cruelty beyond its safe corners, that the clear moon could be seen in its whole pride and joy. Gleaming upon them, where the fire wouldn't reach its celestial shines, alike this starry night, that two of these fighting warriors were the only diurnal creatures still withstanding the nights sleeping Spell, sitting in the warming embrace of their ever-lasting fire, watching the moon, with their reflecting eyes.

Arm in Arm, that they sat closely beside each other, on a fallen tribe of a passed tree.

One, a warrior girl, leaning sleepily against the shoulder of her stargazing leader, azure blue and emerald eyes, that have long lost each other in their captivating spell.

Whilst the thin strains of her long, electric blond hair, she freely hung over her relaxed shoulders, got bleached into the sparkling, glowing colors of the infernos orange shades, alike the warmed, yarn coat, the redeemed leader securely held over them, whilst his gloved hand around her waist kept her closely pressed to his warm body.

And alike lightly leaned his head onto her pure hair, with his shimmering eyes still directed to the full cycle glowing right above the skyline of carrying tree's, **watching it** , **reading its foreign language** , like he had used to stargaze, from the sharp frame of his castles open window, all these many years ago.

Black, short and wild hair, toxic - green eyes, a personality as sly and agile as a fox, as poisonous as a snake, as attentive and watchful as an eagle, that the slender leader was once known as one of the rulers most loyal General.

And those shimmering tired eyes, the leader now gently locked his glowing orbs with, he had seen the first time in his life, as he lay dying in the assassin's arms, slender, like him, wearing the same long cloak, as him, you and with her flat, golden-white hair reaching down up to his own arm, he kept on closely around her..

As their eyes were destined to meet one more time, that he moved his moon-sparkling eyes towards hers, cuddling, that he nuzzled his mouth into the fluffy hair on top of her head, until those shimmering, young and so innocently kind eyes turned their sleepily soft expression to him, as well. Looking up to him, with those admiring, wide pupils, as she was slightly smaller, than the experienced, older Sorcerer, that they both formed a faint, so gentle smile on their thin lips and **Harmony** quietly whispered up to her lovers secure eyes ' I love you..'

So soft and fragile quiet, that made **Serpine's** smile only grow even softer, as he returned those same words in the moonlights embrace ' I love you, too my white Rose...'

Before they didn't dare to let the hours draw into the night one more second longer, for their lips to once more meet this night, slow and passionate, that they leisurely touched, long and intense, that it stayed, ever-lasting, with the fire seeming to be forgotten, as they could only still feel the glistening shines of the moon, embracing them with its romantic coldness.. 


End file.
